


In the arms on an angel

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, confession of feelings, gay and in love, slight angst, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Keith and Lance had a hard battle.





	In the arms on an angel

Lance McClain is an angel, there’s no doubt about it. A stubborn, flirty, cheeky little thing, sure, but an angel nonetheless. And Keith adored being in his arms. He wasn’t quite sure why, but there was something so calming about Lance, and his long lanky limbs were the most endearing thing ever. So yeah, Keith took whatever chance he got to cuddle with his amazingly attractive (but that’s beside the point) Cuban boyfriend.

——————  
The battle was a hard one. Keith’s lion had been hit too many times to count, and there were many gut wrenching moments when he wasn’t sure he was going to make it. They had won, but just barely, and only thanks to his teammates quick thinking. Quick thinking wasn’t really Keith’s strong suit.

It was only after the battle that Keith realized how much his recklessness affected his friends- and one in particular. Lance had cried when Keith got out of his lion, and they were alone. He had cried and told Keith how stupid he was and ‘how the hell could you do that to me, Keith’ and ‘damn it, I love you!’

That last statement made Keith pause. ‘I love you’. That wasn’t really something they had ever said to each other before. Keith was sure that they did, of course, but it was different to hear. It made Keith’s heart clench. “I love you too,” he had whispered.

And then Lance kissed him.

They had kissed before, of course, because that’s what boyfriends do. But this time was different. It felt different. Maybe because it was something desperate and whole and it made Keith’s toes curl in his boots.

Because wow, he really did love this guy.

And after that completely telling kiss, they both changed into their pajamas and Lance pulled Keith into a loose hug. Not that Keith ever wanted to leave it, because being in Lance’s arms was his favorite thing ever. “Hey, Lance?” he murmured, lazily trailing his fingers down Lance’s impossibly broad chest.

“Mhmm?” Lance hummed in response, carding his fingers through Keith’s lovingly named mullet.

“I’m sorry I scared you today.” He swallowed. “With all the dangerous stuff I did.”

“That’s okay,” Lance said, gently kissing the top of Keith’s head. “I get it. You were just doing what you thought was best.”

Keith’s fingers curled tightly into Lance’s shirt. Lance’s simple assurances meant a lot to him. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Nah. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, angel.”

Keith had to smile at the irony. He gingerly kissed the side of Lance’s mouth. “You’re the angel, Lance.”


End file.
